100 Themes Challenge! Frogata style!
by Frogata
Summary: My go at the 100 Themes Challenge! Please R&R  I assume that is 'review and rate'  so yeah. Enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thankies to all of mah fans! I decided to try a 100 Themes Challenge cos it seemed like fun even though I am TERRIBLE at drabbles, but hey, it's all practise. It is going to be 5 drabbles to a chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

100 Themes Challenge!

23. Cat

Alyss stared at the dark alleyway, feeling an evil presence. She had always had this 'ability' to sense danger, and right now, it was off the scales. She pulled out her standard Courier knife and slowly and cautiously made her way into the alley. She didn't know why she was walking there, for all she cared, she could have just walked past it. She tensed up, suddenly, as there was a rattle from a pile of junk.

She approached it, slowly, carefully, taking note of everything around her. The pile rattled again and a strange noise, almost like a yawn, but almost like a hiss as well, came from behind it. Behind her, in the streets, life was bustling and exciting. The markets were on, and no one would have noticed her leaving. She jumped around the pile and saw, to her amusement, a mother cat and six kittens, lying on a makeshift nest, made from a piece of old foam.

She looked around and spied an old cardboard box. It was as long as her arm, and about as deep as the length of her hand. She picked up the box, and gently, picked up the mother cat. It wasn't going to give up its babies without a fight though, and she got a number of cuts and grazes from the feisty cat. But she got it in the box. Then she loaded the kittens in too. The mother calmed down straight away.

It looked like Lady Pauline and Alyss would soon have their hands full... Of cats...

* * *

64. Multitasking

Will looked at the list that Halt had given him. Halt seemed to have left his cabin in the worst of possible state just so that his apprentice could clean it all up again. He looked at the list again, looked back at Halt, again, and had an inner sense of demise, _again_.

"Finish it all by nightfall, and you won't have to cook dinner, also, I won't tan your backside off," Will heard Halt say. Oh, how Halt was having fun with this. He even had to hide a smile, even if it was only a little one. "Come on, Will, time is running out."

For the next 3 hours, Will was constantly looking at the sun and working. He was beating the rug, chopping wood, getting water, scrubbing pots and pans about six times over, scrubbing them AGAIN because Halt made him make lunch, sweep the floor, mop the floor, clean the bed sheets, do the laundry, get the fire going, treat the leather that the horse gear was made of (so that it didn't perish), go to the meadow to get more flowers for the house, and many more. By the end, he had to multitask. Light was falling quickly, and if he didn't get everything done in time, he would make dinner, then collapse, and then wake up the find his dinner had gone cold, then have his backside tanned off.

He wasn't about to let THAT happen any time soon, so he wound up washing the bucket and collecting water in the pots and pans, chopping the rug and beating up a block of wood... Ok, maybe not like that, but he was multitasking a lot. And then the jobs wouldn't be as good, so Halt would make him do it again.

At last he scrambled into bed, his last thought being 'Perhaps I should leave multitasking to women...'

* * *

18. Rainbow

It was a strange sight, the grass wet with recent rain, the sun shining, the Wargals growling and grunting as they fought with all of their fury, the metallic clanging of steel on steel from the brave knights of Araluen, the soft _thwack_ of a speedy arrow in the furry flesh of an enemy. It was all in all, like a war scene, but the only thing that made it any different or special, was the brilliant rainbow, vibrant and colourful, just above the hill, in all its glory. Though the Wargals had no thought to it, Halt smiled rarely, to himself, as he looked at it with grim humour. 'How can anything so beautiful be at a scene so terrible...?'

* * *

15. Silence

The one sound Halt enjoyed was no sound. He liked it nice and quiet, devoid of any distractions. But this time, it meant that he was – as much as is possible with Halt – scared out of his pants. He crawled to another point in the dead tees, and looked out cautiously. He saw a flash of purple, but again, heard no sound, not a rustle of bushes, not a groan of the trees, no animals darting away in fright, nothing. That was, in itself, unnerving. He looked at the scrap of cloth left on the ground in front of him. He picked it up, pretending to inspect it closer, but actually looking out from under his cowl, scanning, scanning for any movement at all.

But the most terrifying thing that he had ever been faced with in his life, was the silence.

* * *

95. Advertisement

Horace sat on his chair, just in time for a lecture, about the knightly coat of arms. He learnt about the blue fist, which he liked the most, because he thought it symbolised power. But, to his disappointment, it meant that whoever bore it was a knight looking for work. He also noted some other ones, like the different symbols for different fiefs, but something didn't quite seem right. He looked at Sir Rodney, who was teaching them, and eagerly stuck his arm up. Sir Rodney looked puzzled, because he didn't think that he had left anything open for questioning in his explanations.

"Sir! Though it isn't actually called that, and it may be misunderstood as something-"

"Get on with it, Horace," Sir Rodney interrupted.

"Sorry, Sir, but isn't essentially advertisement? A marketing scam?"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, when we get famous, as knights, won't they make little toys about us? And books? So our symbol will be like a marketing scam. Advertising."

Sir Rodney had to fight not to roll his eyes. "Sure, Horace, sure..."

* * *

**Wah! Finished! I'm so happeh! And hopefully I can update soon, too. It didn't take me long, either, just an entire Pendulum album... Ok, maybe it took a while, but that is because I am TERRIBLE at drabbles. But please review, it is very reassuring to know that people are reading what I go through the effort to write. So click that little review button, don't be afraid now, there ya go.**

**Frogata, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoop! Hello, next chappie! I'm updating THE DAY AFTER LAST! Wowza! It takes so little time is all, but now I'm going to be writing this more frequently than Lost In Reality... Oh yeah, a reminder for people, WHAT CAN I WRITE FOR Lost In Reality? Wah! I need help... Thank you to **Dodo.123, Deltoraquestlover **and** Herz von Silber **for the kind reviews! Thankies! Enjoy the next chappie! ... Which is this one...? Ok, never mind, just read all ready...**

**

* * *

**

100 Themes Challenge!

74. Are You Challenging Me?

The wild boar looked Will between the eyes. I was staring him down, with the two holes in its head burning with rage and hate. It was possibly the biggest boar in the whole forest, and it was very, _very_ angry. It shook its head, stamped its feet, snorted, and charged head-on at Will. Will could remember the last look on the creature's face, before he was saved. _I accept your challenge, trespasser! _Will had stood his ground because he was scared, and never wanted to see another boar for the rest of his life.

_(A/N I know these are supposed to be short, but what was that? Tiny, tiny, tiny stuff...)_

_

* * *

_

22. Mother Nature

Gilan looked at a line of ants going to their nest, on a rotting log. They were almost talking to each other, they were so co-ordinated. One of them veered off track, and one of the soldier ants quickly pulled him back. Or at least Gilan assumed it was a him. He looked up from the log and caught sight of a mouse. It was foraging through the leaf-litter, poking its nose under this leaf, or another leaf, all the while searching for grubs. He stood, mystified at the sight of a creature so close to him, so comfortable around him. Then, he jumped back, suddenly, as a snake sunk its fangs into the mouse.

He fell backwards, tripping on the log, upsetting the ants, spooking the snake who was trying to carry away its dinner and scaring off a flock of birds. One tiny little movement upset the balance of life around him, but he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about how if he took one or two more steps, he would have been snake food. He shuddered at the thought, then grinned as he noticed the ants in utter confusion, running about like there was no tomorrow.

"Gilan! Come back! Giiiiiiiiilaaaaaaaaan!" His father called.

"Coming!" He yelled, bounding off to find his Daddy (though he only called him that when he wanted something).

Oh how delicate and strong Mother Nature is, like women. He guessed that was why it was _Mother_ Nature and not Father Nature, now that just sounded weird. _Oh well_ He thought, as he walked into the house for lunch, forgetting the past events as he ate. Food does that to you sometimes...

* * *

99. Solitude

Halt looked around him, as he got off the vehicle from Hell. Never, never, in his life would he get on a floating monstrosity again. _Ever._ He took a step, fell over, tried to get up, and fell over again. The captain of the wooden water beast was laughing his head off, or so Halt wished. He awkwardly crawled up the banks of the beach to solid ground, and tried standing once more, succeeding, but with wobbly legs, still. But at last, he had his bag slung over his shoulder, his head on straight, and was setting off for the world famous, Araluen! He smelt the sea air in the breeze, and hated it. It reminded him too much of the ride of death to get there. He quickly moved on.

He walked for hours, nearly until sundown, until he came to an inn. He stayed the night, said 'thanks' to the innkeeper, and headed off once more, until at last, he came to Araluen. He stayed there for months, until they took him to Redmont to be a Ward member, where he proved his worth, became a Ranger, got his own cabin, or his 'fortress of solitude' and had many great adventures.

The End! Just kidding...

* * *

1. Introduction

Will was feeling grumpy that day. Or perhaps just very annoyed. Or both. For one, he hadn't had his coffee in the morning, and he didn't eat a big breakfast. But the good thing was, his cabin was spotless. He was proud of himself for that.

"Will, where are we going?" A 15 year old boy next to him asked.

"Nowhere, we are not doing anything and you can stop asking questions now. _Please._"

"But how can we be going nowhere?"

"Doesn't matter," Will was astounded at how much he sounded like Halt, but he didn't think anything of it then, as he was clouded by a need for coffee. They arrived at a clearing, where there was a bundle of... Something, wrapped in cloth. He stopped, picked it up, un-wrapped it, to reveal a recurve bow, Ranger throwing knife, and saxe knife. He gave them to his apprentice and said "Here, I introduce you to your best friends. Love them as if they are your own. Which should be pretty easy, because they are."

The boy looked at him, eyes wide with excitement. "I get to use these?"

"Yep, oh, right, I forgot the most important part of the introduction!" Will said, to himself mostly.

He made a fanfare noise, at his 3rd apprentice, who chuckled at his mentor's humour, even when he was grumpy. Sure, he was old, but it still felt like the day Halt introduced him to his first apprentice... He looked at the new boy, grazing half the skin off his left arm, before handing him another item, which he fastened around his arm. Yep, those were the good old days...

_(A/N jeeze, Will, when did you get to be such a toughie?)_

_

* * *

_

4. Dark

He heard it again. The screeching noise. The bone-chilling, skin-prickling noise. The noise that made him want to run away with his tail between his legs, but he couldn't. It was possibly the worst decision in his life to keep going though. He put his hand in front of his face, but realised that he couldn't even see it. He heard the constant whoosh of the Flutes, playing in the distance. Music, was not the word to describe it. Mortifying, was the right word. It was enough to drive him to the edge of insanity, or wetting his pants, which, he didn't know. But one thing was for sure, he had to find that Kalkara, and kill it. He had to, it was his duty, to avenge his mentor, one last stand.

The night was young, but already it was blacker than the blackest part of the globe. He froze. Turned around, slowly, slowly, feeling the breath on his neck, feeling the prickling sensation of eyes burning into him. He turned around completely, had time to half-gasp, before everything went dark...

_(A/N Wooooooo, scary!)_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Wah! That was, for once, easy! The last one was meant to be about Will, and Introduction was meant to be Will when he was, like, Halt's age. So, yeah, review!**

**Frogata, over and out!**


End file.
